Extension cords and electrical cords in general are well known. During various tasks, multiple electrical devices may be needed or extension cords may be required to reach distant locations. During use, an electrical cord may be damaged by power equipment or just extended usage which can short the internal wiring. In this cases, the user may tear apart the electrical cord and wire a new end with soldering or crimp caps, followed by wrapping the connections in electrical tape.